


Alpha Female

by Chiharu



Series: Mint Menaces [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Menstruation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallacy of playing on a girls' volleyball team is that things will inevitably go to shit once everyone's periods sync.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Female

The fallacy of playing on a girls' volleyball team is that things will inevitably go to shit once everyone's periods sync.

 

In retrospect, Iwaizumi should have seen this coming, yet she had long since normalized Oikawa's menstrual-induced quirks after syncing with her back in middle school. The minor inconvenience of running to seven-eleven for heat packs hadn't seemed so bad when Iwaizumi was only responsible for herself and Oikawa, but things soon escalate once the entirety of Seijou syncs in her third year.

 

Iwaizumi notices the symptoms early on but has no way of categorizing it. Hanamaki's humor gets stranger and more obscure during that time of the month, and it takes days for Iwaizumi to realize that Matsukawa's comment of "riding the crimson wave" isn't a reference to a video game. Iwaizumi is also vaguely aware that Yahaba is snappier towards the end of every month, around the time Oikawa begins to eat her weight in milk bread.

 

It doesn't fully hit Iwaizumi, however, until she finds Kindaichi crouched in a corner of the gym. A stray volleyball flies towards their direction, and Kindaichi makes a pathetic noise when Oikawa shouts, "What's taking you so long, Kindaichi-chan?"

 

"What's the rush?" Hanamaki's voice carries over from the other end of the gym. "We all die eventually."

 

"Well, someone's cranky." Matsukawa hums.

 

"You'd be cranky too if you were bleeding out from an internal organ." Hanamaki's voice turns thoughtful. "Such is the human condition."

 

Iwaizumi glances from Yahaba aggressively spiking a volleyball to Watari's dark sweatpants. It's warm enough outside that all the students have switched to their summer uniforms, and Iwaizumi could've sworn that Watari was wearing a pair of shorts at morning practice. That’s when Kunimi appears and passes a white tube to a tortured-looking Kindaichi.

 

"Well, shit," Iwaizumi says. "Is _everyone_ on their period right now?"

 

"Are you that surprised?" Matsukawa asks while spinning a volleyball in her hands. Her sports bra is at least one size too small, and this was particularly problematic because she sometimes neglected changing into a normal bra after practice. "Oikawa has been vying for the position of alpha female for months."

 

"I _am_ the alpha female!" Oikawa has the audacity to say, yelping when Hanamaki flicks a hairband at her head. "According to my calculations, I'm usually the first to get my period every month, although there's an anomaly in my spreadshe-"

 

"You have a spreadsheet?" Iwaizumi can feel her face twitching.

 

Oikawa flips her high ponytail over her shoulder, and Iwaizumi suspects that Oikawa only wore her hair up today for this purpose. "Of course, Iwa-chan! I needed empirical data!"

 

"This another level of creepy, even for you," Hanamaki says.

 

Iwaizumi kind of wants to throttle all of them, but she's interrupted when Kindaichi whispers feebly behind her, "Akari-chan, I-um, I don't know how to use tampons."

 

Not again, Iwaizumi thinks with a groan.

 

Oikawa just looks at Iwaizumi and mouths, _your turn_.


End file.
